Triplets
by lunawolfdemon
Summary: "The missing girl Lissana" Returns back from the dead and Lucy is left alone while her idiotic dense Bf dumps her for Lissana. So Lucy quits the guild and she finds out she's pregnant with 3 triplets. Who's the father of the three triplets?
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa Minna ! I said I might make this story so here it is Pregnant by lunaxnaluxlemi4ver. Please review, favourite and follow or else i won't update in a while i have to have a least to followers and favourites to continune.**

**SUMMARY: "The missing girl Lissana" Returns back from the dead and Lucy is left alone while her idiotic dense Bf dumps her for Lissana. So Lucy quits the guild and she finds out she's preganet with 3 triplets. Who's the father of the three triplets?**

Lucy's pov: flash back

It's been 5 months since the start of the partying for the "missing girl Lissana". And on those days were very horrible days.

I got dumped by my ex boyfriend Natsu Draganeel for Lissana.

And I got kicked out from Team Natsu saying that I could go solo and get better at training, paying my own rent and how they destoryed the whole town while I was aguring the whole time.

So today I'm going to leave fairy tail for my own perticular reason. I walked up to the bar and asked Mira If master was here she didn't even look up because she was talking to her beloved sister Lissana, and then she said "AGH CAN"T YOU SEE I"M TALKING TO LISSANA!" AND MASTER IS IN THE OFFICE! . I flinched but i quietly nodded and walked to his office. I knocked on the door untill he said you may come in.

I came in when i heard him say come in so i walked up to him and i said "Master i would like to leave Fairy tail please" said me. Then master became slient and then spoke up again why do you want to leave asked master.

Well Fairy tail isn't the guild I use to love and care for anymore and they all shouted and ignore me since Lissana came back from the dead, replied me.

Master had a frown on his face and started to cry and then he said come join back again Lucy Heartfilia he sobbed.

I nodded and then master grabbed my hand and casted a spell on me and then my guild mark was gone and he then said his fairwells to me and then i left the guid while hiding my right hand.

5 months later..

Normal POV  
While Lucy was training she met 3 dragons named celestria the celestrial wizard, snowflake the ice dragon and nicole a elemental dragon.

She trained with them for a year she got stronger and stronger she learnt matirieal arts and some other magic.

But then Celestria said she was preganet with someones and her babies. Lucy paled she knew who It was a fire breathing dragon she only did the naughty with him once and then she's preganet with triplets?  
What have you done to me Natsu?

9 years later...

Her children were all 10 year olds one was named Eric he had blonde hair with black eyes his personality was cheerful, energetic, If someone hurts he's family he would kill them and his cute.

The only daughter was named Lara she is cheerful, popular with boys(espicially her 2 brothers), likes books, energetic, cute, pretty, nice, lovely and like Eric If someone hurts her friends or family she kills them. She has pink hair and brown eyes.

The last sibling was named Rin he had blonde hair and one of his eye was brown and the other was black he has a eye patch to cover tha black one up. He's shy,cute, protictive, stubborn,selfish, he and his brother have a huge crush on Lara, same with the other two protice if family or friends are hurt.

Lara's magic was ice magic , a lost magic that can control others and animals body and make them your slaves,helps u another lost magic is that she can turn herself into a vampire and have vampire skills and what vampire's do all she has to say is open my vampire self and her last magic is a deep dark secret.

Rin's magic is a lost magic like Lara's but it's a demon instead, he has to say demon transformation, death magic,strom magic and another lost magic that can make natural disaters.

Eric's magic is celestial but he can open wolves gates, mystecal creature gates, the dragons and his sister and brother, life magic, lost magic that can change him into a wolf he has to say wolf heart and his other lost magic the pain he suffers into someone's mind and body.

Lucy keeps them away from citys and where there are lots of people because they are strong and they could destroy the whole city.

Today Lucy and the dragon's decide it's time to go to Magnolia she's told her kids about natsu and how he cheated on her. The kids were angry so they decide never ever to call him father.

oh and there dragon slayers Lara a vampire slayer, ice dragon slayer, animal slayer and her dark deepest secret slayer.

Eric was a celestial dragon slayer, wolf slayer and life dragon slayer.

Rin was a demon slayer, death dragon slayer and strom dragon slayer.

Lucy was a elemental dragon slayer and celestial dragon slayer.

Lucy got the tickets for the train to head to Magnolia and the 3 triplets follow her they didn't get motion sickness untill there 17 lucky them.

Lucy told master she was coming back today but didn't metion her children.

After 2 and a half hours they arrived to magnolia so Lucy and the 3 jumped of but Eric and Rin kept fighting over who would lend a hand to Lara to get her off the train so she hop of and started walking to her mother. Boys are you done Lucy said.

The boys both stared at their mother then to Lara they blushed in embarressment. When they arrived to Lucy's old house she said to the three go sit on the bench while I talk to the landlady no going anywhere you got me **anywhere **Eric? They nodded and Lucy walked t her old house and spoke to the landlady.

WITH THE 3:

When Lucy left Lara whispered something under her breath while the other 2 were being quiet. So Lara made a ice rose and ate it while the other stared at her. Is something wrong? asked Lara The 2 shook there heads and then It became an awkward slience.

WITH LUCY:

Lucy knock on the door and the landlady opend it she had a shock face when Lucy remove her hood.

After they talked lucy was welcomed in her old house and she then went to her children they were sittting there then snow began to fall so Lara got up and ate the snow that was falling.

Lucy laughed and she told them they could go to her apartment.

IN THE APARTMENT:

WOW! RIn exclaimed

The 3 turned to there mother and said where is our bedrooms?  
Lucy paled where were they going to sleep? She thought of an idea. She open the gates of all her spirts and asked them If they could build 3 rooms for the triplets. They said yes princess.

Once they finished building the rooms they decorated It and painted it.

Lara's room was painted green, with a green cabet, a white-green desk/draw, a green table, and a bed that was like a princess bed but green.

Rin's room was painted blue, with a blue cabanet, a white-blue desk/draw, a blue table, and a bed that was a 5 star bed but blue.

Eric's room was painted red,with a red cabet, a white-red desk/draw, a red table, and a bed that was a 5 star but red.

Once they finished decorating the three walked into there rooms and they didn't really care cause they already had rooms like these ( the dragon realme). Then Lucy asked the three that they were going to her old guild fairy tail. They growel but aceapted. They walked to fairy tail untill they got there. They were wearing their hoods so nobody could discover them.

Lucy's POV:

Me and the three (aka lara, RIn and Eric) kicked the doors down and they stared at us but I ignored It and said Is the master here? Erza then came up to me and said Don't just barged in. What was that? I replied. Erza siad I SIAD DON"T JUST BARGED INTO THE GUILD? but you haven't answered my question yet ugly redhead. The crowed gasped and Erza declared a battle with me but i delince and said Where's the master they pointed upstairs and I walked in with the triplets.

The GUILD:  
She had a lot of magical energry Erza said. Yeah she did replied Natsu. Erza married Jellal and they had 2 children a boy and a girl named Aaron and Hazel. Gray married juvia they had one child named Zach a boy. Stupid Natsu married Lissana there child's name was Lachlan. Mira married Freed a girl named alice.

IN MASTER"S OFFICE:  
Welcome back Lucy and who are these people?

I asked my children to pull down there hoods and they pulled It down and It revealed her children. Lucy then said these are my three triplets.


	2. chapter 2

**"Hi guys!" Since there are favourites, follows and reviews I'm updating! Today Is a day off for me so yeah! Please review, follow and favourite.**

**SUMMARY: "The missing girl Lissana" Returns back from the dead and Lucy is left alone while her idiotic dense Bf dumps her for Lissana. So Lucy quits the guild and she finds out she's preganet with 3 triplets. Who's the father of the three triplets?**

**Previously:**

_**IN MASTER"S OFFICE:  
Welcome back Lucy and who are these people? **_

_**I asked my children to pull down there hoods and they pulled It down and It revealed her children. Lucy then said these are my three triplets.**_

* * *

_"Master these are my three triplets, Lara, Rin and Eric". Lucy explained._

_Master gasped and said these are wonderful children, so he huged then tightly and Rin bit Master with his little fangs. Master jumped back and made a note, don't get on that childs nerves. Master then said __**"Lucy Who is the father of these triplets?" **__Lucy struggled but didn't replie._

_Master than said "You don't have to tell me If you do not wish to!" Lucy nodded and said master can I have my stamp now? He nodded and he got the stamp and asked what colour and on where? I would like a sliver on my leg on the right Lucy said. Then master put the stamp on Lucy's right leg and a sliver fairy tail mark was on It. He then turned to Rin and asked what colour and Where? Rin said dark blue on my right arm, master stamp it on and a dark blue fairy tail mark was on him now._

_Lara's pov:_

_The white old moustache man place a dark blue stamp on Rin then he turned to me and said looking down at my size C big chest, "Where do you want your stamp *Darling* he said darling with a sweet voice and then he checked out my body so I did a Lara kick on him. _

_I then said green on my left arm he stamped it on me then turned to Eric._

_Eric's pov:  
How dare he checks out Lara's body after he placed a stamp on Lara he turned to me, I shot daggers at him and then he asked me the same question to mom, stupid Rin and Lara. (rin and Eric are rivals like Gray and Nastu) "where would you like your stamp sicko" that ugly old moustache man said. I growel and siad red on my right arm. he stamp it on my right arm and then the moustache man said he said he kids can leave while your mom and I talk._

_Normal pov:_

_The three triplets left and then Lucy and master talked about the past and what happend in the present._

_When the three triplets walked down the stairs they pulled down there hoods and show everyone there faces the guild looked at them and looked a them the males mostly looked at Lara and the felmales mostly looked at Eric and RIn._

_(I'm going to change Lara's apperance she doesn't have pink hair but blonde hair with strips of pink down._

_The three triplets sat down at a table and the other children came up to them._

_The children that came up introduce there self " Hi my names hazel"! A girl with red hair said your mom made my mom Erza so angry the girl named Hazel._

_Next was a boy who had blue hair "Hi my names Aaron!' Me and hazel are siblings but i'm older said Aaron._

_then was asuka (i forgot to mention her) "Hi my names asuka Bisca and alzack are my momma and papa._

_Next was a pink haired boy "hi my names Lachlan!" I'm the child of Nastu and Lissana. The three growel and shot daggerd at him._

_He struggled then was a boy with dark raven hair he was stripping "hi my names Zach fullbuster!"_

_They ignored him adn last not least was a girl with white hair and green eyes "hi my names alice"! Do you have a crush on a boy she asked lara? "NO!" Lara kicked alice and she went back on a table._

_Then the little she devil appeared. "how dareyou"! Alice said with a muderous smirk and laugh. "HOW THE HELL DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT"! Alice chased lara everywhere but Lara was smarter and faster she kicked alice again and punched her in the stomach. alice was officially deafeted._

_The guild shivered at Alice and Lara dusted her clothes adn headed back to her other children gasped at her and the boys fell in love with her._

_The children asked for them to introduce themself and they nodded._

_"Hi my names Rin, I'm 10 years old and b-days on may the 4th_

_Next was lara "hi my names Lara, I'm 10 years old and b-days on may the 4th._

_The children gasped and said are you twins and they nodded._

_next was Eric "hi my names Eric, I'm ten years old and b-day is on may the 4th._

_The children gasped again and said are you triplets? They all nodded._

_"Rin then spoke let's go on mission!" Lara, then Eric spoke how about me? He glared at Rin and RIn glared back they fought again._

_So Lara went down and picked a mission she asked Mira and Mira said sorry I don't know If you can complete this mission. She glared at Mira and Mira sweat-dropped "find but at least take one of the children over there. Lara glared and Mira said find but be careful Lara nodded and went to go on the mission. But some stalker followed her..._

_"hey where's Lara? rin and Eric both said._

* * *

_**Chapter ends I hoped you enjoyed this story!**_

_**Please review, follow and favourite. I won't upate if I don't get at least 2 reviews for each chapter.**_

_**-lunaxnaluxlemi4ver**_


	3. Chapter 3

**"Hi guys!" Since there are favourites, follows and reviews I'm updating! Sorry for not updating in a while I'll make It up to you by updating tom boys and girly review, follow and favourite or else not updating until 2 review for each chapter.**

**SUMMARY: "The missing girl Lissana" Returns back from the dead and Lucy is left alone while her idiotic dense Bf dumps her for Lissana. So Lucy quits the guild and she finds out she's preganet with 3 triplets. Who's the father of the three triplets?**

**Previously:**

**_"hey where's Lara? rin and Eric both said._**

* * *

_The 2 boys stood there stupidly day-dreaming of who would save Lara If she was kidnapped or who would find her first and she'd give them a kiss on the cheek. Even though there sister and brothers Eric and Rin stil have a huge crush on her. _

_Then Zach wacked them both and said "We need to find Lara.." ye- Hazel was cut of by Zach "So I can be her hero!" Zach's eyes having love hearts and sparkles in them. Hazel kicked him in the guts and glared at him, sending him shivers. Rin, Lachlan and Eric Laughed at him and then a mini Erza, Hazel glared at them with a look saying "Shut the hell up!" Or else your be going through a living hell._

_They shuted up and soluted. The girls laughed (a.k.a Asuka and Alice) Then Aaron interuted and said "We must find Lara,"Let's ask Mira-jane were she went said Aaron._

_"Hai the children!" the children said and ran to Mira-jane._

_"Mommy!" Alice said and ran up to her._

_"Hi Alice-chan!" Mira replied sweetly and kissed the top of her fore-head._

_"Do you know were __**Lara-chan**__ went? Alice replied, She hissed Lara's name cause of the 'inccident'._

_"Honey' I know were she is. Mira started_

_"You Know?" RIn said._

_"Yes, she went on a mission by herself, I think I saw some-one following her." said Mira_

_"WHAT!" Rin and Eric exclaimed._

_"STOP COPYING ME, YOU ANNOYING DENSE BROTHER! Eric said._

_"YOU STOP COPYING ME, YOUR THE ONE THAT PICKED THAT FIGHT AND LARA WENT ON A MISSION BY HER-SELF!" said Rin._

_Hazel whacked them and said "Are you fighting?" She said with a muderous glare. "No madamn!' They squeaked. They put the hands around each-other and soluted like a soilder. Then Hazel said "Good' Mira-chan were did Lara-chan go?_

_"Lara-chan went on a mission to defeat a lake monster, alone and the reward is 9 million jewels. "Here I have another copy of It so Here you go!" *Mira gave them the sheet of paer*_

_"Thanks Mira-san!" RIn replied cutely._

_"AW!" The girls said._

_Rin blushed and looked away._

_Eric chuckled and looked at the request to deafeat the monster._

_"We need to go to rascal Island to deafeat the lake monster, said Eric._

_Rin wondered "What magic is she gonna use?"Her secretive magic, only mama know's about? Or her other magics?  
_

_They ran to the train and got the same tickets for the same train Lara was riding on. It was going to boared in 5 minutes so they ran to the train and got there just in time._

_They saw Lara and sat next to her she looked at them and smirked a bit. Little did they know some-body was watching them._

* * *

_**Chapter 3 ends. Sorry If it's short but I need to go some-where soon.**_

_**Please post 2 reviews, favoutites and follows.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver\**_


	4. Important message please read!

**IMPORTANT MUST READ OR ELSE! Just please **

* * *

**Me: "Hi Minna!"**

**Lucy: "Hi!" *tilts head tot he side and smiles***

**Me: Levy and Lucy *whispers the brainicacs* caculated that I won't update until Friday or Saturday or Sunday.**

**Levy: If you want *whispers ugly* Me-chan to update a story please vist Me-chans profile and pleas-**

**Me: -e press poll (If your a user) and vote for a story!**

**Levy: *twitches* "I HEARED WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE YOU SON OF A B**CH!" AND STOP CUTTING IN, BI**H!"**

**Me:...Wow...**

**Levy: *smiles pretends nothing happened* Oh and This will be posted in every-story to let you know!"**

**Lucy: BYE, Or and don't forget to read Me-chans stories. There really good!  
Me: Blushes, Bye**


End file.
